


Bloodline

by KasaTheDog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Everyone is a wolf minus a few exceptions, Multi, Tags May Change, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Hunters, Wolf Pack, abo system not supported, aka our modern, contemporary, this is not a A/B/O fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasaTheDog/pseuds/KasaTheDog
Summary: After the power of the grand Overwatch pack has been toppled over by infighting, smaller packs now fight for dominace and territory. Those who seek to protect humans, those who seek to hunt them, and those who seek not to be hunted are all at war. Overwatch kept order among the superhuman beings, even if by force, but humans and beasts alike were protected. Without the unity, every pack, coven, and horde reigns for themselves by their own rules over the territory they own.______________________________________________A series of connected chapters exploring the world this AU is set in through different characters.





	1. Territorial

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for stopping by.  
> This is my first proper fanfiction, so bare with me. If you see mistakes, know I did my best to catch them but I'm not a native english speaker.  
> Hope you enjoy, let me know in the comments if you'd like to see more!

Her feet carried her through the dense woods as fast as they could. Jacket and shoes long discarded she sprinted deeper into the moonlit forest. Angela stopped for nothing but an anxious glance up at the almost perfectly round moon shining down, gleaming like an eye in the sky.  Determined she followed the scent of the wolves that had passed through here hardly more than half an hour before her.  
  
A shrill howl pierced the silence, which made her halt abruptly and nearly lose her footing. “Oh no… “ It was quickly followed by an eruption of angered snarls and pained cries echoing through the thickets. She had been so close, but she was too late.

 

There was no point in trying to warn them discreetly now, Angela had been too slow. Angered and worried, she bit back her frustration with gritted teeth, charging forward with a leap. By the time her hands made contact with the soft earth beneath them, they were already paw-like, sharp claws digging into the roots and fallen leaves. Her muscular frame ripped through what she had been wearing with ease, shedding it like a second skin. Soft, blonde fur shone almost silver in the moonlight as she dashed through the narrow spaces between the trees toward the source of the comotion.

 

As she reached the clearing, the fight had already developed into a proper battle. She had hoped to prevent all of this by warning the patrol and talking the other pack down- but she was given the tip too late. Without hesitation, the blond werewolf leapt across the grassy opening toward two wolves entangled in vicious close combat, ramming head first into the dark-brown scrawny one that had the upper hand. She did not recognize him from any previous encounters with his pack, he must’ve been new.

 

Angela did know the werewolf that had been pinned, however. It was Ana, the leader of the Watchpoint pack, and her friend. The older lycanthrope looked up at Angela in surprise and disbelieve as she saw the loner take down the wild yearling of the talon pack. Angela was not part of her pack, she had no obligations to save the one-eyed leader.

 

Ana quickly got on her feet, ready to help the blonde wolf fight back against the young brute, but Angela snarled at her, urging Ana to take her patrol and run. That however wouldn’t not be easy; even with the medic’s arrival they still stood outnumbered 3 to 1, and the worst was yet to come. Ana turned on the spot and made her way over to a yearling affiliate of her pack getting nearly torn to shreds by two much older members of the infamous talon pack. Angela saw her trying to disguise a limp, a deep gash on her flank matting her fur red.

 

The scrawny whelp that had injured Ana in his frenzy now came for Angela instead, growling and snarling, snapping almost without any aim just waiting to make contact with her body. He mustered up more power than the blonde wolf had anticipated, throwing her backwards into the dirt. Without hesitation he dove in jaws wide open going for the other wolf’s throat. Angela however coiled up protecting herself, delivering a forceful kick to his chin with her hindpaws. The talon wolf was sent reeling, stunned by the hit. It gave her enough time to get up and push him off of his feet, crashing him against the ground hard enough to make him unable to get back up straight away. Angela took the chance to get away, seeking to break up another fight.

 

Out of the corner of her bright blue eyes she saw a shadow move past the fighting wolves. She spun around, facing the cloud as it circled around the clearing, not letting her focus slip. She had known he’d come. Angela couldn’t hear anything but the blood rushing in her ears even with the battle raging on around her. She stood determined to not let her fear of the big black wolf slowly forming in the mist overtake her.

 

His eyes shone like red lights in the moonlight as he stepped forward, snarl twisted into a grin.  
_“I knew you’d be here … “_ his voice echoed through her head. He almost sounded amused. _“Thought you could prevent this fight again, didn’t you?”_ The black wolf stepped closer before she could answer him, baring his sharp teeth. _“You should know better than to interfere in affairs that don’t concern you, whelp.”_  
Angela had her ears pressed back flat, but refused to budge _“I won’t let you kill them over some petty territory dispute, Reaper.”_

 _“That’s not for you to decide.”_ he snarled, lunging forward only so slightly, at which Angela found herself flinching back at. Reaper clearly took that as a sign of weakness, leaping at his former packmate without hesitation, his claws digging into her sides. Angela tried her best to let herself fall backwards, attempting to overthrow the wraith with a powerful kick to his exposed underside, but she kicked through a cloud of smoke instead. Losing her balance, she hit the ground ungracefully, flipping over herself.

 

Before the blonde wolf could even regain her stance, Reaper had already sunk his teeth into her shoulder, and threw her across the clearing like she was but a toothpick. The landing was hard and it pressed all air out of her lungs, leaving her gasping and heaving. The fight around them had already developed as far as that there were wolves lying on their sides, not moving to get up anymore. Some even had fled. Others had stopped fighting to watch their second-in-command tear into her, in both awe and fear. Angela couldn’t tell what Reaper was doing, her vision blurry from the excruciating pain radiating from her side. The wound was starting to heal already, but Reaper’s teeth had been sharp and sunken in deep.

 

His attention was drawn away from Angela rather quickly as she struggled to get back up, as Ana challenged him to fight her instead. The old wolf had already sustained considerable amount of damage from fighting off the talon youngsters and omegas, but she would not let Reaper kill her packmates, no matter the cost. Ana knew her opponent better than anyone on that clearing tonight, but he had her subdued in no time anyway. He had gotten so strong with the wraith’s curse, even a wolf as skilled as Ana couldn’t harm him. His packmates still standing howled and snarled cheers for him to tear the one eyed wolf beneath him apart.

 

Ana wasn’t content going out without a fight and bit his exposed throat hard enough for him to jump back from her, giving her enough room to get back up and stand him down.

“ _You can’t have this forest, Gabriel. You know it doesn’t belong to us._ ” Ana knew he wouldn’t listen to reason. But their little standoff would allow a window of escape for her packmates.  
“ _And yet you guard it_ ” The black wolf barked back, eyes gleaming with anger.  
“ _Someone has to!”_ Ana took a step forward, growling. _“Or else rascals like you try to claim the last space packless pups can safely stay at._ ” Despite the dark red blood matting her fur in many places, she still looked formidable.

 

Reaper obviously did not think highly of her answer as he sprung at her once more jaws wide open, ready to end her. But he was forcefully interrupted by a much larger white wolf charging into him, knocking him clear out of the way and into bystanding talon packmates. Reaper scrambled back up with an enraged roar, completely disregarding the poor packmates he had knocked over. But being stared down by a white, scarred wolf twice his size made him reconsider.

 

Angela managed to get back up on her feet just in time to see Reinhardt arrive with the backup. The large wolf now was being circled by Reaper, but his face did not show anger, or any signs of aggression toward the black wolf he once considered a friend. There was simply so much _disappointment_ in his eyes.

 

There was a brief moment of hesitation, but Reaper finally looked around at his packmates. Most were tired and bruised, many were injured, and some even laid on the ground unmoving. He began to see that he did not bring enough force with him to overpower the smaller but more experienced pack. Now that Reinhardt had brought loners and packmates to the clearing who were ready to help their friends fight off the talon pack, they stood no chance even while holding the numbers.

 

“ _This isn’t over.”_ He snarled, before giving a shrieking howl to call his pack to retreat. Most of the wolves were quick to disappear into the dark of the forest without second thought. Others showed some last bit of teeth to the members of the watchpoint pack before retreating. Reaper simply vanished in a cloud of smoke, making sure to whirl past and push aside some of Ana’s packmates as he left.

 

They all knew this was not the last they’d seen of him.


	2. Prowler

“Won’t you stay?” Ana leaned against the doorway, watching the medic gather the supplies and stuff them back into the aid kits.  
“I appreciate your hospitality, but you know I can’t.” Angela shook her head, straightening out some bandages “I need to warn other packs, they need to hear about what Talon did tonight.”  
“Can that not wait? You should rest, child. Your wounds won’t close themselves.”  
“I’ll be fine.”

It was still dark out as Angela left the den of the watchpoint pack, a repurposed bunker well hidden in the woods. After treating everybody’s injuries and disregarding her own, she was beyond exhausted. Borrowed clothes, a hoodie and pants way to big, were now the only thing protecting her against the frost of the night. Without her wolf’s vision, the forest was truely dark, and had she not walked this path a hundred times, she might’ve gotten lost. All Angela wanted was to lay down and sleep the stinging pain in her shoulder off.

The sky was already starting to brighten on the horizon by the time Angela had dragged herself back to her apartment. Her front door was unlocked, and she couldn’t remember anymore if she had left it like that or not, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. After the door shut behind her, she leaned against it for a moment with a heavy sigh. Looking around the poorly lit, disorganized mess of an apartment, she just wished for some peace and quiet. She locked the door behind her back before she made her way in.

Angela discarded the ill-fitting hoodie and set it on the kitchen counter, making a mental note to remember to return it next time. Ghosting her hand over her left shoulder, she felt the already scarring skin from the bite. It hurt less now than it had when she had set out from the den earlier, but her shoulder would be sore for a couple of days. Gently testing she moved her hands down to her sides, trying to find the most bruised spots from being thrown around like a stick by Reaper. She inhaled sharply when she found it, stopping her self-examination with a dismissive sigh. She didn’t have the energy to deal with anything else today.

Just as Angela was trying to stretch out some of the tension in her lower back, a soft, muffled sound coming from her bedroom caught her attention. She froze, listening again more closely while holding her breath. Another low sound. There was definitely something in the apartment with her. Angela's first reaction was to grab a weapon of some sort, and only then something to cover up with.

Knife drawn, she crept up to her bedroom door that was open by an inch making no sound. A brief moment of hesitation, listening again for any sound to confirm her exhausted mind was not playing any tricks on her. She was not sure what to expect on the other side. Hearing something move yet again, Angela hit the door open, kitchen knife pointed forward with intent, inhaling to announce her armed presence- But she let the knife sink back down with sigh, rolling her eyes. She was too tired to deal with this today.

“Moira.”

The figure eclipsing her window turned toward her, ducked as to not hit her head on the ceiling of the room. Mismatched eyes glowed faintly in the dark, a heavy exhale from the seven foot wolf in her bedroom let Angela know she’d been acknowledged.

“I told you not to come here.” Angela pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers, annoyance written all over her features. Yet she found herself asking anyway. “What do you want?”

The red wolf said nothing at first, but after a short moment Angela heard the oh so familiar smooth voice ring in her head. “ _Checking on an investment._ ”

Angela made a face. She hated to have conversations with Werewolves while she was a human. The inescapable voice in her mind made her want to hide her thoughts, almost.

“ _I take you were successful in stopping Reaper again?_ ”

What a question. Would she even be alive if they hadn’t? Angela eyed the other werewolf, setting the knife down finally on a drawer.  
“Can’t you ask him that? He’s your packmate” she almost spit the last words out, as if they were dirty “ and you wouldn’t need to trespass someone's home to get your answer.”

“ _We both know him and I don’t see … eye to eye on this subject._ ” The figure shifted, ears twitching back lightly, as if she was expressing unease.

Angela narrowed her eyes. She wasn’t happy with the evasive answers. The older werewolf had no place being here, but Angela couldn’t have fought her off even if she wanted to.  
“Will you leave if I tell you he nearly mauled me? Are you happy then?” Annoyance shone through in her voice. Today was not her day, and the last thing she wanted was to be having this conversation right now.

Moira narrowed her eyes right back at the medic, but she didn’t answer. There was a sign of … anger crossing the wolf’s face for a second. “ _… Good_. “

“Are we done here?” She sighed, clearly losing patience. “I have to be up in a few short hours, so if you wouldn’t mind-”

“ _Still drowning yourself in work I see._ ” there was a bemused huff coming from the red wolf, a glint Angela couldn’t sort in those mismatched eyes.

She did not answer her, instead eyeing her expectantly, awaiting the other werewolf’s departure. She had indulged her little game long enough.

“ _I guess I shall leave you to it then, if you intend to slave away both the night and the day, whelp._ ” Moira turned around, opening the window behind her with careful paws. It would be most rude to break it.

The insult did not go past Angela, neither did the disapproval. But she did not care for what the older Were had to say. Not anymore. So she simply waved her off, impatient and tired as she was.

As Moira placed her large paws on the window sill, she threw a look back at the blonde standing in the doorway. “You will hear from me again, if it is to your liking or not.” And with that, she vanished into the dawn.

How such a vibrantly coloured werewolf could freely roam through the suburbs in the early morning was beyond Angela. Shaking her head with a sigh, she crossed the room to close the window, quietly peeking outside to see if the air was truly clear. Once it was closed, she moved over to her bed, letting herself fall in with little regard for whether it would hurt her bruised side or not. Angela just wanted to sleep and forget they ever had this conversation. Moira was playing a game, and she was playing along despite her best efforts not to.

Pulling a pillow over her head, Angela just hoped she’d hear the alarm ring through it in a few short hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, I apologize. But the third and fourth chapter are already in the making!!  
> Again, thanks for reading, and any feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> (also no art this time. But maybe the next ones will have some art again!!)


	3. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now Moira's turn to get a friendly visit.

A loud clatter at the other end of the spacious room caught Moira’s attention. She looked up from her equipment, scanning the room with narrowed eyes. The only lights on in the laboratory at this hour were the ones above her, so she could not see to the far end of the room. A metal cup came rolling down the aisle between two large tables. Had one of her lab animals escaped yet again?

Slender fingers wrapped around the tranquilizer pen in her lab coat pocket as she strode over to the corner the noise had come from. Light feet to not scare it off, she approached, but what she got was maybe a little bigger than a lab rabbit.

Taping her foot, she stared down at the heap of dark brown fur on the floor. The werewolf in her laboratory was looking up at the tall woman with puppy eyes of innocence.  
“Sombra. This is no way to enter a restricted area at night.” Moira had told her, like every other time. “There’s a door. You could’ve knocked, you know.”

The brown wolf sprung up and followed Moira across the lab back to her abandoned research on the only lit desk in the hall.  
“ _But where’s the fun in that! Besides, all the cameras are turned off, not like anyone saw me come in._ ”  
Moira sat down, watching her packmate make herself comfortable on another desk, rather carelessly. “Did Reyes send you? Or are you just here to disrupt an evening worth of work?”

“ _Listen, both-_ “ Sombra briefly sticked her blue tongue out at her older packmember, much to her displeasure. “ _But I came to talk, actually._ ”

“Talk?” Moira was curious, to say the least. Usually Sombra had her own agenda, so whatever she wanted to discuss would most certainly be of interest.

“ _You know me, I get around. It’s my job to find out everything about everyone._ ” Sombra propped herself up on a stack of books “ _Lately, things haven’t really gone the way they should have._ ”  
Moira watched the wolf’s expressions calmly, studying for any indication of where this was headed.

“You know, failing an ambush twice and having some territory chipped off is not exactly how our leader planed for things to go.” Sombra sat back up, crossing her arms.

Moira internally rolled her eyes. “This is not new information, Sombra. With Reye’s acting so reckless-”

“ _¡Oh, sí, por supuesto!_ ” Sombra gave a barked laugh. “ _Of course it’s easy to pin these recent events on Reaper and his brash methods. That’s what everyone thinks._ ” The brown wolf narrowed her deep purple eyes at the scientist. “ _I however think YOU had something to do with it, amiga._ ”

Moira blinked at her slowly, unimpressed “Are you accusing me of treason, Sombra?”

“ _Me? Never._ “ A smug expression ghosted over the wolf’s features. “ _But you know I could._ ”  
Sombra knew full well that should she anger the ginger, she’d be dead. Yet she did not hesitate to blackmail Moira with the other sitting barely an arms length away.

Moira eyed the other woman with narrowed eyes, but at first had no response for her. She knew Sombra would want something in return for her not telling Akande of Moira’s information leaks. Sombra seemed to wait intently, wagging her tail slightly bemused.

Moira sighed, giving in “What do you want?”

“ _A favor. That is all I ask_.” Sombra flashed her fangs as if to grin momentarily. “ _I’ll come collect it when I need it, so be prepared._ ” The wolf got up, standing on her hind legs. “ _And in return, I will let you continue your little game with the swiss doctor. Hope you don’t mess that one up, too.”_

Moira asked herself how big a favor they would be talking about. But she knew Sombra had many powerful figures owing her little favors in exchange for their integrity. And she would be lying if she proclaimed to have expected to evade Sombra’s watchful eyes with the things she’d been doing.

 

After a long pause between the two in which Moira’s annoyance with the unwanted visitor only grew, she finally asked: “So what did Reyes want? You implied earlier he had a message for me.”

Sombra, who had been reading through some of the paperwork laid out on the tables across from the scientist, looked back up at her blankly, before remembering. “ _Oh right! Yes. He said you’re on patrol on friday night. Lighthouse route._ ”

“The lighthouse? That’s bordering Watchpoint territory.”

“ _Yes, that’s why Reaper wants you there. You know the place well, unlike some of the youngsters._ ” Sombra gestured loosely in Moira’s general direction with her paw.

“He expects a dispute then?” Moira raised a brow. Why else would he send her of all people to a territorial border.

“ _He didn’t say, just that you should take your assigned party and patrol._ ” Sombra was sitting on the desk again, facing the slender woman in front of her “ _Oh! And should you come across any loners, Reaper would like to remind you the Alpha ordered us to take them out. He still wants no trespassers._ ”

“I’m aware.” She folded her hands, contemplating. “I’ll see it done. Will Reyes accompany us?”

“ _Nope, he signed himself to the coven cave border._ ” Sombras ears folded down, as if she was laughing.

Moira had to agree with that sentiment. The coven borders had been quiet for ages, so it was their calmest route, a failsafe. Reyes clearly needed a moment to sort himself out if he, the second in command, signed himself the easy route while sending their ‘specialists’ into the field. Moira just shook her head.

“ _Alright then!_ ” Sombra hopped off the table, shaking her long fur out, seemingly just to annoy Moira with stray strands of hair flying everywhere. Stepping over to the windows, she opened one rather clumsily with her paws, ready to climb out. Moira’s eyes followed the wolf as she did so, not speaking a word.

Before going, Sombra flashed the older woman a toothy grin “ _Again, don’t mess this one up, you know he’ll kill you if you do._ ” Before Moira could respond, the brown werewolf had jumped out the second story window and vanished into black of night, leaving but the open window behind.

Once again alone in the laboratory, Moira remained seated for a while, contemplating what Sombra had last said. If ‘he’ was referring to Reyes, she certainly wasn’t wrong. If he learned of Moira deliberately interfering with his plans, he’d see enough reason to kill her. Their long work history, and all she had done for him, would be no protection against his wrath. Looking down at her stained hand, purple veins running across the back like scars, she was reminded of the price they both had paid.

Unable to continue with her work, her mind pacing, she decided to leave the lab behind. Collecting the things Sombra had knocked down off the floor before she left, there was hesitance when her eyes fell on the open window. Hearing the wind softly rustle the leaves outside, it was like the song of the night was calling to her. Entranced she stepped closer, placing her slender fingers on the edge. Moira was drawn to it like a moth to light, but she resisted, knocking the window shut, almost annoyed with herself.

Leaving through the dim hallways of the large building, she was but a figure in the dark, mismatched eyes almost glowing as she stepped outside and into moonshine. A glance at the sky told her that the full moon was just around the corner, a primal night, but it was never something she looked forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Im so so sorry this has taken me so long to write ;; I can't promise to be faster next time, because my IRL conditions currently just dont allow for a lot of creative work. But I hope you enjoy this little chapter regardless <3


	4. Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full Moon nights are always the worst.

The Sun had already set when Angela had boarded the train to take her out of town. It was late, and she hadn’t even gone home before coming here. So there she sat, leaned against the window trying to relax, still in her work clothes. What a shame she’d probably have to replace them after tonight, she thought.

When she got off the train at the last stop, there were hardly any passengers leaving with her, and even fewer sought to board from here. Angela waited for a moment, watching the people closely. No one seemed to see her, so she left with quiet steps. A glance toward the darkening horizon, she left the lonely station behind.  
  
The trail toward the beach was deserted, the waves crashing against the rocky slopes below the narrow stairs. Once she reached the shore, Angela slipped off her shoes and let her feet touch the cold, soft sands. The beach was framed by high red rock, the strip long enough that she could not see the end of it. Only the lighthouse in the distance told her where the sand would meet the rock and she’d ascend into the forest.

She walked idly along the waterline, waves occasionally enveloping her feet gently. No other soul threaded on these sands, as they did so rarely. In summer there would be some staying the evening, but any other time of year, this was a safe place. Angela shrugged off her coat as she walked, carrying it in her arms for a while before she set it down in the sand beside her shoes. She left them behind, maybe she’d get the chance to retrieve them later. 

She continued on her path, the footprints she had left behind vanishing whenever the waves rolled in. Her gait shifted, so did the prints in the sand. But no evidence of the change would be left behind, except for a few scraps of fabric.   
  
Shaking the remains of her clothes off, Angela stopped for a moment as the breeze brought in new scents she had not been able to smell before. The smell of salt and rock was overbearing, but there was a faint smell of … something she could not quite define yet. It piqued her interest, but her nose could not tell where it was coming from. Glancing toward the lighthouse, she decided it was time to pick up the pace. 

Running across the sand with the splashing waves wetting her fur, she glanced at the horizon, where the moon was beginning to rise. Full as ever, tinted red by the remains of a sunken sun. The resonance Angela felt from the heavenly body was irresistible, yet it did not demand. Picking up her speed, she raced the wind, letting the wolf take her heart just for those short few leaps.

Climbing the rock to the base of the lighthouse was easier as a werewolf, the power of the beastly body faced no challenge scaling the cliff. Once up, Angela shook the droplets out of her beige fur, before straying off into the woods of the watchpoint territory.

 

* * *

 

“ _Restrain yourselves!_ ” Moira snarled at the two youngsters that had gotten into a rank dispute. They were both below Beta, but had to find out who outpowered the other. Of course that had to be on a mission night. A team of 4 low-ranking, newly recruited whelps she had been given for her patrol. A white coated male with unusually green eyes who had not spoken since they had met; The two ruffians currently duking out their dispute, both black in colour, and a brown coated female whose name was Lucy.   
  
Moira narrowed her eyes at them with a growing growl as the two refused to separate after her intervention, using her power as their superior to subdue them. “ _That’s quite enough._ ” The two could not move under the influence of a higher ranked wolf’s telepathy, having to back away from each other. The two did not dare to look their leader in the eye, so Moira took they had gotten the message.

“ _This is just a routine patrol. So keep your guards up and senses sharp, but there is no need for any … rash actions_ ” Her mismatched eyes landed on the two young wolves no sitting awkwardly a few feet apart, both avoiding her gaze. “ _Do not run off on your own, and do not cross the borders, it could get you killed_ . _Are we clear?_ ” When the four nodded, Moira gave a huff and let herself fall down on all fours, trotting off toward the lighthouse. The four whelps followed closely without hesitation, not looking to anger the older wolf. 

Moira still was not convinced about the instructions she had been given two days ago at the lab. Even as she was leading her little ‘pack’ through the woods, she could not forget Sombra’s warning. Moira was no fool; after the failed confrontation with the Watchpoint pack, a patrol could easily derail into a full blown fight should the encounter wolves on the other side of the scent-marked territorial borders. Of course, none of the pups behind her shared her concerns; they were here to prove themselves, and would be all too eager to fight. Not to mention the chaos that would come forth from a fight under a rising full moon.   
  
Moira put her nose in the air, scanning for scents. With the wind coming in from the sea, it was hard to decipher anything that wasn’t salt. While the youngsters were busy reinforcing territory marks and searching for signs of trespassers, Moira strode ahead, examining the area. She did not like how many factors of this patrol’s outcome were up to chance. She may know the area best, but there was no information on the watchpoint pack’s situation, or what threats were to be expected. Only that if they came across anything or anyone, they are to kill it. 

The five werewolves made their way to the lighthouse without incident. The wind had only picked up now, rushing in from the open seas below. The rocky plateau on which the tall building stood had been a territorial dispute for ages. It was the only place the Talon and Watchpoint pack’s borders directly met. Moira could not shake her suspicion. It was a full moon night, no? Where were the Watchpoint wolves tonight?

Simon, the white male with the eerie green eyes strode up to his leader’s side, a contemplative expression on his face. _“The commander told us very little what to expect.”_ Moira looked at the scrawny wolf, her mismatched eyes studying him. _“... Nothing out of the ordinary, then.”_ Moira answered calmly, glancing back at the whelps behind her, overturning every stone and trying their best to reinforce the marks. Moira could not help but feel … wasted on such a mundane patrol. This could easily have been given to a lower ranking were.  

Simon seemed to share her sentiment. He was the oldest out of the four, having been on many patrols, and even in the ambush on Watchpoint. The white wolf was well respected amongst his peers for his smarts, and loved by his superiors for his obedience. His green eyes scanned Moira’s red fur, lingering on her right arm where even in moonlight the purple scarring was unmissable. He returned to the others without a word. But Moira could tell he was the one Reyes had asked to watch her.

“ _Over here_ !” Moira was snapped out of her thoughts before she could linger on Simon’s actions, one of the black whelps had found something. Curious, she trotted over, her long claws dragging over the rock beneath her paws.   
“ _Here!_ ” The wolf pointed to the ground, indicating one had to sniff the spot to get a clue what he had found. The red wolf let the whelps have a go first, chatter between them broke out immediately with theories what the smell might be. Moira put her nose to the ground, looking around as she inhaled. The scent of another wolf mixed with sand and seawater flooded her nose. It was too diluted to tell whom the smell might belong to, but clearly someone had trespassed on their lands. Unconvinced, she scanned the ground around it, seeking to find the direction of their trespasser. However, Moira’s investigation was cut short.

“ _The wolf went this way!_ ” Lucy exclaimed, the two black wolves immediately hot on the trail, following her. The three whelps took off, the scent having awakened their hunter’s instincts, driving them forward. “ _Stop!_ ” Moira called after them, but to no avail, the trio dashed across the thin strip of land separating the borders without a second thought.   
“ _Unbelievable.”_ Moira sighed, glancing at Simon who had remained with her. The two took after the reckless pups they unfortunately called their packmates, running into the watchpoint forest.

 

* * *

 

Angela trotted idly through the forest, her wolf eyes letting her see perfectly even in the dim light. She had no real direction, she just wanted to stay on safe ground for as long as the moon would keep her trapped in her beastly form. The watchpoint den was at the opposite end of the territory she crossed, so it was unlikely to her that she’d meet anyone at all. As the loner she was, it was probably better that way. It gave her the opportunity to think.

Moving under a fallen tree, Angela hesitated for a moment. It was a waypoint, from here she could decide where to go. The path to her right would lead her deep into the territory, but into the more open part of the forest. To the left, she’d be led further into the forest, but closer to the borders. She laid her body flat against the ground as she glanced from side to side, weighing her options.  

A noise behind her snapped Angela out of her thoughts. Her ears flickered back as she turned her head to listen closely. She could clearly hear panting, yapping, and the sound of paws thundering across the soft woodland floor. A wolfpack?  
Whoever they were, Angela had no desire to meet them. Hiding under the tree wasn’t an options, so she bolted to the left in hopes of avoiding a confrontation with the strangers in a full moon night. 

So she ran deeper into the woods, assuming the strangers either didn’t know who’s territory this was, or were seeking something from the watchpoint pack. It crossed her mind to warn Ana and the others, but under a full moon every last member of the pack was around. It’d be a waste of time and energy.

Fog was creeping up from the ground here, and the moonlight was hardly reaching through the crowns of the high trees, limiting Angela’s vision. She continued in an idle but hasty canter, making sure not to lose her orientation. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath when she reached a small stream. She rose on her back legs, looking and listening all around. She could still hear the wolves- but they were closer than before, and coming yet closer alarmingly fast.

Confused and scared, Angela jumped the stream and picked up a full sprint. She just wanted to avoid them, but couldn’t help but feel like a deer being chased. No matter how fast she ran, they remained right behind her, and were gaining on her with each step. The fog slowed her down, and she had hoped so it would the foreign pack; but by the sounds of it, they were almost close enough to have her in sight. So she ran as fast as she could, trees streaming by left and right, jumping under and over fallen trees and stumps in her way. Even the thicket whipping painfully against her muzzle and sides could not stop her, driven by fear of feral werewolves. Running might have been the worst thing she could’ve done if her pursuers had truly lost their minds to the moonlight. Cursing herself, she pressed on toward the borders.

Angela dared to glance back. A mistake she should not have made. Behind her were three large werewolves closing in on her, teeth bared and eyes wide, fixed on her like she was merely prey. She pushed her legs harder into the ground, whipping up dirt in the face of the black wolf that had almost managed to reach her. Angela realized that turning to fight was not an option, the trio would tear her to shreds. All she could feel was fear, clouding her judgment. 

Evading the three as best she could, Angela felt her arms and legs tire. Mind and heart racing, she sought help from anything, anyone- frantically glancing around for any solution other than having to fight or be run down. She should just have hid in the mud somewhere and let them pass. But fear and complacence had driven her to run. All because she did not want to lose the illusion of peace. 

Angela could barely register the growling and barking behind her through the blood rushing in her ears and her own thoughts screaming at her to flee faster. But her body could not take the stress; working day in day out without much sleep took its toll.   
Another were made its move- attempting to grab her hind leg between it’s teeth, but Angela kicked the brown wolf’s chin from below, having them tumble and fall backwards. Her other two pursuers were not deterred, but did slow slightly in concern for their packmate. 

Just as she had managed to put some distance between her and the two large black werewolves, she saw something in the corner of her eye. A figure shrouded in dark mist, emerging out of nothing. A toned, slender body of a wolf, powerful and elegant. The moonlight hit the unmistakable shade of red of the werewolves fur just as Angela had turned her head to see. There was a moment that felt like it would never pass, everything moved so slow. Eyes wide in fear, Angela realized what was going on; this was a Talon hunting party. And it’s leader was Moira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back already! I enjoy writing action the most, hope it's any good ´v`/ Lemme know your thoughts, they're much appreciated.


End file.
